


Feathers and Talons

by assholekenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Au Where Hinata Is A Angel, I need to finish my other ones omfg, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, and kageyama is a demon oops, kill me for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholekenma/pseuds/assholekenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is a 16 year old angel who recently went to the human realm where he finds a demon named Kageyama. The two were opposite species who hated each other at first but yet fell in love despite the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fallen Angel and Demon

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is a wip my friend is helping me with it so that's why heh!

Hinata Shouyou was an outgoing personality, with a look to match. He had frenzied orange hair, beautiful chocolate brown eyes, Oh! You musn't forget his angel like appearance, him being an angel and all. It wasn't like it was a bad thing. In fact, it was a great thing, for if this wasn't so, he would still be a human, or perhaps even worse. None of that is very important though, at least not as important as the fact that he was falling. Why, you ask. Like any of us really know, but it was happening. You musn't get the wrong idea, he wasn't falling in love, far from it actually. He was literally falling, from the heavens, his coordinate s being Earth. 

Maybe it was Karma, maybe he had done something wrong. Or maybe, just maybe, He had some how made an enemy. But who? There's only one person who he knew of that hated him. Not anymore that that. How would this person know his coordinates at the time though? Enemies should be out of focus! Landing safely is the mission right now!

'Now what' Hinata looked around a bit looking for someone nearby but no luck at all. He gave a sigh and just sat their until night came. He would just have to wait for someone or another angel to come to him. Then he realized he had a problem. A major problem. If a human found him and saw his wings. His only option was hide them or use a spell to hide his wings. He liked option B more though.

Two hours had passed and still no one arrived. Hinata had ad given up all hope. 'That's it' he thought 'No one will come and find me'. He sighed and stared up at the night sky. He was pretty much jealous of the stars every time he saw them. All the stars were free and were never alone. Unlike himself who was alone. He hugged himself for warmth and every time he breathed he saw his breath because of how cold it was. All he wishes right now was to be back at his home where it was and always be warm. he sighed again still looking up at the sky he began to sleep. - Rest still a wip! -


	2. Fallen Angel and Denon Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys its been a while!  
> Anyway here's part two to chapter one!

Who's this guy?

Oh right Kageyama the "Demon King". He received this name for being the son of the King of Demons but since his father died and he isn't of age yet that's his nickname. Anyway that nickname is why everyone at hiss school is afraid of him. Even the teachers are too. 

He is pretty much known well because of his crow black like hair and the dangerous glare he always had in his eyes but today was the day he decided that he would escape.

Yes escape as in leave forever from the Demon Realm.

He didn't like the Demon Realm much since everyone was afraid of him which he didn't care about but didn't want to be feared by everyone. Also he left because it was pretty much boring down there. He wasn't allowed to leave the castle since he always had lessons to be taught from and he barely had any freedom.

So noe here he is sneaking out at 12 pm just to escape to the Human's Realm. Which was a lot harder then it sounded since there were always guards but he made it past safely with the help of a hole he had been digging ever since he was 4 in human years maybe?

He safely climbed out of the hole and sighed. He was on the other side of the castle wall and not outside of the village. So he quickly ran out of the village until he heard footsteps behind him. Knowing it was the guards he quickly flew fast enough to where the portal to the Human realm was and quickly went into it locking it so no guards could come through.

When he was finally out in the Human Realm he looked around a bit and noticed a messy orange haired boy sleeping out in the middle of nowhere in complete moonlight.


	3. Who the Hell Are You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> こんばわ みんあ!  
> Its about time I update this so...HERE
> 
> \---  
> Lmao No Spoilers For You!

He just sorta stared at the other for a moment. This was the first angel he actually saw and he had no idea what to do. He was lucky that 'it' was asleep or else he would be screwed. So he decoded to stay calm and play cool.

Taking a deep breath Kageyama grabbed the others shirt collar and shook him awake. "HEY ASSHOLE WAKE UP WHO THE HELL ARE YOU"

Ok you fucked up. Your screwed but luckily he woke up and rubbed his eyes and saw you bad thing though is...you scared the shit outta him.

"OHMYGODIMsORRYDONTKILLME!!"

You scared him to death way to go,but now isn't the time to mess around.

Kageyama sighed again. "Look I'm sorry this is my first time outside and"

"W-w-w-waitttt are you that one guy from the Demon Realm..? That uhm... Kageyama guy?"

"Yeah so?-"

As soon as he said this he was slapped in the face.   
"1ST OFF. WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO ME,A ANGEL?! AND ALSO WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" 

This took a while to explain and you really don't bother to tell us the story.

"I see now.." he said glaring a bit since he still didn't trust him.

"OK Mr-angel-who-hates-my-guts how about you sleep far away from me and I do the same with you then the next morning we'll find a way to look human and find a way away from here deal..?!"

"I guess" he sighed.

"GOOD. GREAT. GOOD NIGHT. HOPE YOU GET KILLED. OH WAIT YOU ARE HA"

"SHUT UP YOU ARE TOO"

Oh that did it.

 

This was going to be a long hard night and Kageyama was already sick of him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I couldn't come up with any names

The next morning when they woke up it was quiet. By quiet I mean really quiet.

Hinata was looking away from the other as did Kageyama.

They didn't like each other from the start. They didn't know why they had to meet a opposite of their kind and did I mention they hated each others guts?

Anyway this was petty normal right now. Occasionally they would look at each other from time to time just because of how there was nothing much to do.

An hour passed and still no one had arrived and this was the moment Kageyama finally snapped in a way.

"OK that's it we're fucked"

"Oh really."

"No shit Sherlock"

"What do you think. Some humans would find us in the middle of nowhere?!"

"Actually yeah. YEAH I DID"

The argument continued for 5 minutes then stopped after that.

\---

The now angry Kageyama glared at the redhead. Who was currently looking away.

Wait did he hear crying.

 

He decided to walk over to the other to see if he was crying....and he is.

Great Kageyama look what you did.

"Are you crying?"

"W-what n-no.......m-maybe"

Hinata looked at him wiping away tears that Katayama thought was probably because of him.

"Did I make you cry or...."

"N-no its just I miss home...."

"Oh..."

He didn't know how he should comfort the other but he only had one thought in mind. It wasn't a good one but it might work.

He gave a sigh and felt like he would regret this.

He scooted close to the other and wrapped his arm around the other to where Hinata's head was on his shoulder.


	5. Meanwhile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are
> 
> YamTsuki

Meanwhile elsewhere while Kageyama and Hinata were being them...

There was another demon and angel who got along quite well actually. They always made sure they looked as human as possible and went out of their house.

The demon was a blonde named Tsukishma. While the angel was brown haired with freckles named Yamaguchi. None of them ever argued actually. If that ever happened Yamaguchi would probably be crying and Tsukishima would apologize and comfort him.

Yamaguchi was shorter then Tsukishima but that made it fun for him. It always meant that when he needed help reaching something Tsukki would always help him. Yamaguchi liked that.

*back to the story*

Yamaguchi was outside leaning against a tree. He was away from where he lived with Tsukishima. This was the forms time he was ever lost and he felt like crying. He never had been separated from Tsukishima in his life. Why did it have to be now.

So being the nervous person he was he wondered around the forest. Which caused him to be even more scared and he didn't like that. No matter where he looked or what tree he sat under he cried. 

Eventually he began to give up and fell asleep,still crying.

:x:x:x:x:

Tsukishima meanwhile was worried. This was the longest time Yamaguchi had been gone. So being the worried boyfriend he was he began to look for him.

He didn't fly though since people might see him. So he decided to walk through the forest.

As he walked deeper into the forest he head some crying but it wasn't as much. He knew it was Yamaguchi since only he cried like that. So Tsukishima walked toward it until it got closer.

He gradually began to see the same brown hair he always liked to pet when they were alone. Gently he picked him up and took him back to his house.

:x:x:x:x:

Yamaguchi woke up the next morning and saw the other next to him,arms around his waist. He always liked how Tsukishima would be like a child and always want only his attention.

So he lay back down in bed and kissed the others cheek.


End file.
